1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier means for an electronic apparatus such, for example, as computers or other electronic control apparatus of aircraft gas turbines.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is frequently the case that electronic apparatuses incorporating computers are integrated within independent boxes which are located in control bays where various computers are interconnected and connected to various equipment units through the intermediary of connectors disposed at the rear of boxes cooperating with and belonging to the control bay. Such apparatuses are used in aerospatial electronics material principally for computers or recorders disposed within the engine housing of the aircraft. French patent specification No. 2 344 201 illustrates a framework of this kind used for carrying a "black box".
Such apparatus has only achieved resolution of the problems of "packaging" of the computer in its control bay, because the conditions of use such as temperature, vibrations and the available space are not very critical.
However, in the environment of aircraft gas turbines the situation is quite different. The latter are frequently equipped with electronic controls and a current tendency is to mount these computers on the same wall as the turbo-jet engine so as to reduce the length of the electrical connections.
Another current tendency is to provide as soon as possible a modular apparatus which can be assembled and disassembled in order to reduce the disturbance time during maintainence of the engines. In order to facilitate mounting and dismounting of a computer, attempts have been made to regroup the assembly of cables in a limited number of connectors and to arrange the regrouped cables in bundles which are often voluminous. Next the connectors are disposed on the electronic computer while movable connectors are integrated with the bundles and manually detachable in order to enable mounting and demounting of the computer. The problem arises in the mechanical strength of the cables and their location. In practice, the more the electrical connections are assembled together in large bundles, the more these become difficult to manipulate and difficult to repair. Furthermore, it is not possible, because of lack of space, to locate the fixed connectors on the wall of the computer which faces that of the gas turbine engine and the movable connectors on a corresponding wall of the carrier, because in this position which would otherwise be of interest, such would lead to mating of the connectors by the rectilinear motion of the approach of the computer towards its carrier means, as is effected in a traditional electronic bay. In practice, in the case of aircraft gas turbines, the radial space available around the turbo-reactor is of modest dimensions and a rear arrangement of the connectors and of the bundles of cables will exaggerate the lack of space radially which will be not acceptable.
Another problem to overcome is that of the susceptibility of the electronic components to vibrations which are substantial and continual in the environment close to a turbo-jet engine, and this necessitates the arrangements of the computer on a carrier comprising damping means.
The proximity of the engine causes the computer to be subjected to substantial heat flow which it is essential to reduce as far as possible in order that the components should remain within their thermal tolerance during use.